csifandomcom-20200225-history
Mac Taylor
Mac Taylor is the Head Supervisor of the New York City Crime Lab. Personality Mac is willing to endanger his own life to protect his colleagues, and has done so on several occasions; offering to trade places (as a hostage) with not only his teammates, but civilians as well. Mac offers himself as a hostage of crazed former Marine, in exchange for releasing civilian and NYPD hostages. Mac is subsequently able to talk him into surrendering (by appealing to his sense of military honor). (Charge of this Post) Mac is single-minded when it comes to catching the bad guy. In MIA/NYC NonStop, Mac travels all the way to Miami to assist in capturing Henry Darius. Mac is also very intent on the integrity of the lab. He fired Aiden Burn for even considering planting evidence, even though she never did. Determined to arrest the man who assaulted her friend, Aiden Burn had broken the seal on an evidence packet of hair, to plant it as fake evidence of the second rape. Although she never did so, her action earned her a severe reprimand from Mac, who was very focused on preserving the integrity of the crime lab. This being his priority, Mac fired Aiden. Aiden understood Mac's decision, and even agreed that she did not trust herself to be more responsible later on. Mac holds all military personnel in high esteem, considering the uniform itself a badge of honor. He often dressed in fatigues as a child, indicating his interest in serving his country at a very early age. Episode 109: Officer Blue. Although Mac doesn't have any kids of his own, he's very good with children. He was able to help a traumatized boy named Sam open up about a murder he witnessed in Necrophilia Americana . Abilities Mac was a part of the military for many years, and still has proficient skills in fighting. He especially excels in unarmed combat, making it easy for him to take down suspects on the go. From his service, Mac has gained an intimate knowledge of a wide range of weapons, and is proficient in many of them (Corporate Warriors). Mac is a skilled bass guitar player, and has a standing appointment on Wednesdays to perform with a jazz group. (Stuck On You) Early Life Mac was originally from Chicago. He joined the Marine Corps, and was a veteran of the Beirut Bombings (where he was severely injured and has a scar quite close to his heart) and the the first Gulf War. After serving in the Marines, he was successfully discharged in March of 1992, having achieved the rank of Major. Mac moved to New York after his discharge. His father was a WWII veteran who took part in the liberation of Auschwitz in 1945. He died of cancer while Mac was still in the Corps. He was once married to a woman named Claire Conrad who died during the terrorist attacks on September 11th, 2001. Mac mentions this in the pilot, Blink. Season 1 Coming very Soon Season 2 Coming Soon Season 3 Coming Soon Season 4 Coming Soon Season 5 Coming Soon Season 6 A week before the season finale in "Point of View", Mac is injured from chasing a murderer. During his recovery, he sits on a chair in his apartment, which is positioned at his window, making him to spy on his neighbors (in a Rear Window-esque way). In a Rear Window-esque episode, Mac recovers in his apartment following a fall from chasing a murderer. During his recovery, he witnesses some mysterious behaviour from a former university professor, in the apartment building which leads to a murder. With the return and help of Peyton Driscoll, Mac determines the former professor is plotting a chemical weapon attack. Before Mac injury his Wrist, He falls By Chasing a Murderer and He go to hospital with his injury. Season 7 Relationships Mac maintains a good relationship with all of his colleagues, particularly Stella Bonasera. He is well respected by his teammates, and they share the same attitude of self-sacrifice towards him that he displays for them. He tends to "butt heads" with Danny Messer quite a bit, but only because he knows that Danny is often preoccupied with his own personal life to a point that sometimes endangers his teammates. In his heart, he knows that Danny isn't living up to his full potential, and could be a much better CSI if he could find an acceptable separation point between work and his personal life. Mac also had a relationship with Medical Examiner Peyton Driscoll, which came to an end after she wanted to return home to England. (Peyton pursued Mac and with his background, the difficulty throwing the beach ball with "Claire's breath still in it, not sure that was a good match. Mac will need to pursue a woman.) Other than this, Mac maintains good rapport with his fellow CSIs. * Mac and Stella * Mac and Danny * Mac and Lindsey * Mac and Hawkes * Mac and Sid * Mac and Don * Mac and Jo Notes * Mac keeps a beachball in his closet that once belonged to his wife, Claire. He is unable to throw it away because it contains some of her breath. This fact shows that Mac, despite his hard, indifferent exterior, is actually a very sentimental man. (Blink) * Mac's father died of lung cancer before he joined the crime lab. His father was the one who made him promise to take the job in New York when on his death bed. (Blacklist - Episode 2 series 6) References es:Mac Taylor Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males